


HyruleKept

by Armadoodle



Category: No Fandom
Genre: AU, Multi, You've been warned, Zeldastuck, in other words this is just going to be a ton of arasol
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-23
Updated: 2015-01-23
Packaged: 2018-03-08 17:19:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3217268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Armadoodle/pseuds/Armadoodle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When the princess goes missing, someone close to her considers it his fault, and goes to seek her out himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	HyruleKept

        The kingdom of Hyrule has been ruled by the Medigo line for as long as anyone can remember, and for good reason. Queen Damara, whom some refer to as The Handmaiden, regardless of her status, is a fair ruler, though a bit odd at times. She happens to be infamous for having multiple affairs, and for the fact that she can’t keep a king for very long before an argument breaks out.  
        However, she’s certainly very loyal to her kingdom and her two children, Aradia and Tavros. Both of whom are still young, far too young to rule anyway. And both of whom are very popular with the people of Hyrule, and love to walk around, socializing with the townsfolk. For this reason, they get into the occasional sticky situation, Aradia especially. Which is most likely due to her fascination with caverns and the like. She’s gotten lost on more than one occasion, and nearly trapped in a rockfall. Because of this, her mother had assigned her an escort. You know, just someone to keep track of her, make sure she stays out of trouble.  
        Sollux Captor was very proud to call himself that escort. He’d been guiding Aradia since several years ago, when her previous escort retired from service. And even though he wouldn’t admit it, he was more worried about her safety that keeping his job should something happen to her. Which brought him to where he was now, trying to talk Aradia out of a possibly **dangerous** graveyard expedition.  
        “Come on AA, we’ll do it tomorrow.”  
        “No way!” She grinned back at him, “I heard they buried someone else recently, don’t you want to see the grave?”  
        “Not really Wait. scratch that, not at all.”  
        “Sollux, come on, it’ll be fun!”  
        “Your definition of fun revolves around corpses and various molds that you found in caves.” He frowned, the two of them had been arguing about this for a while now, and it certainly seemed that Aradia was going to win.  
        “Please?” Oh no, she’s she’s whipped out the begging. He’d never been good at resisting her.  
        He hesitated before saying, “Fine, just for a bit though.” And couldn’t help but grin when he saw her smile.  
Now, frantically searching through one of Aradia’s favorite places, the graveyard, he regrets letting her come this late at night. He could have sworn that she was right behind him a moment ago, but she seemed to have disappeared in the blink of an eye. He checked behind gravestones, trees, all of her favorite hiding places, but couldn’t seem to find her. He even risked using his telekinesis to search, but to no avail. He was on the verge of screeching for her when something caught his eye.  
        Muddy footprints, very large ones at that, struck a trail through the damp earth. They couldn’t have been Aradia’s, they were far too big. This only made his suspicions grow, he feared the worst. The shuffling of his feet became increasingly more rapid as the trail continued forth. That is, until he spotted a dark patch on one of the stones in front of him. He swallowed thickly, smearing a little on his fingers to get a better look at it. Blood, almost definitely blood. He didn’t like the way this was shaping up at all, Aradia missing, the footprints, and now the smudge of blood all pointed to something he’d been trained to deal with, but had never faced before.  
        He continued to follow the footprints until they reached a beach, where the sand clouded the indentations. Approaching the water, he searched for any sort of clue to lead him to Aradia, but the footprints seemed to vanish into thin air, as if they had never been there at all. A sound of frustration and worry built up in his throat, and he couldn’t help but let it out. He felt so guilty, as if it was his fault that she was gone, and that he may never see her again. He pulled the flimsy excuse for a sword that he carried at all times from it’s sheath and jabbed it at the pale sand. Once, twice, three times, all to vent out frustration and anger with himself. On the third strike, he left the cheap blade embedded in the sand, and turned around on his way to tell the queen.  
He hadn’t realized that he’d been crying until a fellow guard asked him about it, and he raised a hand to wipe the tears away.  
Sollux wasn’t ready to tell the queen that he’d lost her daughter, nor was he ready to do anything, really. He just wanted to sit around in his room and imagine that none of this had ever happened, and that Aradia hadn’t been supposedly kidnapped. Perhaps that this was all just, one, really big, unfunny joke. And that she was fine, totally and utterly fine in the purest sense, that she was simply hiding somewhere in an effort to prank her. This of course was unfortunately not the case, he knew. Without even thinking, Sollux already blamed himself for her loss.  
After a while, that blame began to change into something greater. Though he couldn’t seem to put his finger on it. Whatever the feeling was, it compelled him to get off of his bed and to start walking back to the place where the footprints had disappeared. The air felt colder than before, though that was the last thing on his mind, something compelled him to move forward. Sollux had never been one for believing in all that prophecy nonsense, but if there ever was a time, it was certainly now.  
        Before too long his footsteps became muffled by the sand and the waves, the beach seemed peaceful now, and his sword still stuck out of the earth at the same angle he had left it. Upon closer inspection, there was something perched on the hilt. He took a few steps closer, observing the small ball of light that seemed to be waiting on the wood. He didn’t go unnoticed, though. The moment he began to move, the small creature shot up from it’s perch, and then, to Sollux’s surprise, began to speak.  
        Well, speak is an interesting word to describe it, the voice was loud, much louder than he had expected, and it certainly wasn’t the cleanest language either.  
        “Well, look who finally showed up.” The ball drifted closer.  
        It took a moment, but Sollux soon realized that he’d heard about such creature before.  
        “Are you a fairy?”  
        “No, I’m a fucking zora!” The creature growled. “Of course I’m a fairy, asswipe. What does it look like?”  
        Sollux just stared, now that the fairy had come closer, he could see a tiny humanoid figure enveloped in the foggy light. It carried the expression of someone who’s trying far too hard to be frightening.  
        “Karkat, ethereal guide. And you are?” He extended a twig-thin arm that tapered off into even tinier fingers.  
        “Sollux.” He answered, “Why are you here?”  
        “Well,Sollux, I’m supposed to be waiting for the chosen hero.” Karkat looked him up and down critically, his near-translucent wings fluttering behind him. “And I’m going to be seriously fucking disappointed if it’s you.”  
        “Um. excuse me?” This whole chosen business seemed a bit fishy to him, but he was curious enough to stick around. “What do you mean by that?”  
        “I think you recall something happening earlier today, right? Something involving Aradia.” The little creature drifted back to the sword that was buried in the earth. “The fact that she’s gone missing is initiating this whole chain of nonsense. And I’m supposed to find someone decent enough to play a role.” Karkat hesitated, “Which I guess is you, if you wound up here.”  
        “Does that mean that AA’s okay?” Sollux couldn’t help but breathe a sigh of relief, even if this fairy wasn’t a very reliable information source.  
        “If by ‘AA’ you mean Aradia, then yes, she’s fine. At the moment anyway.” He sighed, “But that’s beside the point, if you’re going to get to do all this hero business, then get ready to act like one.” The fairy gestured to where Sollux had dug in his sword earlier, “Stand over there and grab the hilt, I’ve got a test for you.”

**Author's Note:**

> So, the first chapter is all done, it's a bit short, I know. I just wanted to get the ball rolling for future chapters, until then, I hope this was satisfactory


End file.
